


Kiss from a rose.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer Sings [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Body, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe finds herself with Lucifer and Michael who are both shirtless with her.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Michael, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer Sings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456834
Kudos: 16





	Kiss from a rose.

Chloe stood in the middle of a room with her eyes closed as she could hear music playing. Before she heard Lucifer singing to her.

“Ba-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da  
Ba-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da  
There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Ba-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da  
There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
(And if I should fall, would it all go away?)  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Now, won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Ba-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.” Lucifer whispered hotly into her ear. “You’re our kiss, our rose, and we can’t wait to pluck you.”

Chloe opened her eyes slowly. “I don’t think that’s how Seal’s song Kiss from a rose goes Lucifer.”

Lucifer stood before Chloe wearing nothing but tight black pants and a sexy smirk on his lips. “It is for all of us, Chloe.”

Chloe looked confused when Lucifer gently pushed her back against another body. She looked up at Lucifer confused since he still stood in front of her.

“I think dear brother you shouldn’t keep teasing our new sex toy don’t you think.”

Chloe was turned to find herself face to face with who she knew wasn’t Lucifer as they had a scar on their face. “Michael?”

Michael stood before Chloe wearing nothing but a pair of tight fighting white pants and a slightly darker smirk than Lucifer’s. “Twins do share everything if you have forgotten. And that means we will be sharing you as well too.” He bent his head and kissed her on her lips.

Chloe wanted to reach up and push him away from her as she felt someone had grabbed a hold of her hands and kept her in place.

Lucifer whispered into her ear as he reached around and slipped his hand up her skirt to rub her pussy as he spoke. “One of us will claim you here forever while the other one will claim your ass. Always sharing both parts of you.” He said before he nipped her ear.

Michael pulled back with an evil smirk on his lips. “Welcome to your new role.”

Chloe gasped at them as she suddenly sitting upright in her bed. She looked around and found herself alone. She placed her hand over her heart as she laid back down in bed. “What the hell was that?” She asked herself as she tried to let herself fall back asleep again.

Michael stepped out of the shadows when she finally fell asleep. “So that is what you fear… how fun.” He said with a smirk before he walked out of her place quietly before he softly chuckled over the whole thing. ‘Too bad, she’s not my type and more Lucy’s anyway. I just might have found a way to break them apart or it could push them together more so now than before.’ He flew off.

Lucifer stood there in the shadows of the night watching his brother until he walked away. He went and stood nearby Chloe’s home until morning.

The next morning Chloe opened the front door to find herself face to face with Lucifer. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer pulled her into his arms and hugged her. “I am glad my brother didn’t hurt you.”

Chloe looked confused before she looked up and quietly pulled him inside. “What do you mean?”

Lucifer told her what he saw last night. “I was coming to try and speak to you again.”

“Speak to me about what Lucifer?” Chloe asked him.

“Everyone knows I would die for you to protect you,” Lucifer said simply.

“That’s sweet and a little morbid to Lucifer,” Chloe said as she smiled softly at him before she went to make some coffee. “Too early.” As she started to make it.

“I love you,” Lucifer said softly as he stood at the doorway to watch her.

Chloe stumbled slightly before she turned and looked at him. “What?”

Lucifer smiled softly at her. “I said I love you Chloe Decker with all my immortal soul.”

Chloe turned and launched herself into his arms hugging him tightly. “I love you too.”

Lucifer grinned brightly at her before he bent his head and kissed her hard and deeply on her lips. He pulled back and kissed her forehead before he whispered softly against her skin. “And I don’t plan to share you with anyone though maybe with the little human but no one else.”

“She’s my daughter so you have to. And one naughty devil is far enough for me.” Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “You’re my naughty detective queen.” He said with a wink.

Chloe laughed as she turned and went back to making her coffee knowing her boyfriend would be watching her as she goes.

Elsewhere Michael sat with a wicked smirk as he plotted how to torture his brother and girlfriend again.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty dream anyone?


End file.
